A Cappucino Coffee
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Mamori melakukan sesuatu hingga membuat si 'Iblis' itu memanfaatkannya. Yak! my fic sebelum UN. keterangan selengkapnya silahkan klik. Review jika berkenan XD


**YYYAAAKKKK!!!** Eh~ buatnya pas saat lagi bosen mikir ato kehilangan ide. Err…ini fic trakhir sebelum UN. Saia sebenarnya gak mau hiatus tapi apa boleh buat…Ortu mengawasiku setiap waktu. Hie…*mundung di pojokan* tuk keterangan selengkapnya, silahkan liat di bawah…

**Genre :** General aja deh =,= bingung mikir naon…hideng semua.

**Disclamer : **Eyeshield 21. bikinan Abang Riichihiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata tersayank :D

**Judul : **A Cappuchino Coffee

**Rating : **K+ ajah. Enggak ada hal yang aneh-aneh ni fic =D. tapi mungkin kata-kata kotornya. Jangan ditiru ya (_ _)

**Setting : **pas saat lagi liburan musim panas di AS, Mamori belom tahu Sena adalah Es21, rambutnya masih bergelombang, Hiruma enggak ada berobahnya sama sekali, Sena dkk blum lari dan kk dorong truk, de el el.

**Status :** Complete. Supaya terhindar dari tanggung jawab update fic. YA HA! *kick! By Kuntilanak(?)*

**Warning : OOC banget. TT^TT dasar author abal…, Gajhe, abal, Mbak jamu Typo dimana-mana, AU, Bhs Inggris abal,** blum tau Amerika gimana. Blum pernah kesana sih XD

* * *

"Hiruma, dimana Sena?" tanya Mamori sambil melihat sekeliling. Lalu ia melihat Hiruma yang lagi mengelap senjatanya sambil duduk dengan kaki diatas meja. "Hiruma! Turunkan kakimu! Tidak sopan!"

Hiruma lalu menurunkan kaki dan senjatanya. Lalu memandang Mamori. "Enggak tahu manajer sialan. Cebol sialan itu pergi dengan monyet sialan."

"Oh, begitu." Sambil bilang begitu Mamori pergi keluar hotel. "Aku mau mencari Sena."

"Hei jelek! Mau kemana hah?" tanya Hiruma.

"Terserah. Huh!" jawab Mamori sambil keluar dan mengacuhkan Hiruma. Membuat iblis itu kesal. "Sena, kamu dimana?"

**~ooooooOOOOOOooooo~**

Mamori berjalan ditengah keramaian Madison Square Garden yang lagi mengadakan pekan raya. Banyak yang lalu-lalang hingga Mamori berjalan agak pelan dan berhati-hati. _Takut terlibat yang tidak-tidak_. ucap Mamori dalam hati. Dan ia melihat sekeliling dan mencari sosok anak bertubuh chibi dan berambut coklat jabrik, Sena Kobayakawa.

Mamori berjalan hingga ia melihat beberapa tumpuk kotak yang disusun bertumpuk. Tinggi sekali. Lalu Mamori melihat ada seorang pemuda berjalan disamping kotak tersebut. Dan susunan kotak itu bergoyang karena disenggol orang, dan menuju ke arah pemuda itu! dengan cepat, Mamori berlari kearah pemuda itu, melompat dan mendorongnya hingga pemuda itu terjatuh tergeletak dijalan dan mengagetkan orang-orang sekitar. Mamori ikut terjatuh bersama pemuda itu dan terjatuh di atas pemuda itu, terjerembab.

Nama : Mamori Anezaki

Rekor Lari 40 yard : 5.2 detik. Jika sedang dalam keadaan terancam 4.5 detik O.O

Bench Press : 20 kg. Dengan bench press dan kecepatan larinya itu, cukup untuk memblock lawan dalam American Football dengan terjangan.

BRUK!

"_Hei! What are you doing? Hah!_" teriak pemuda itu dengan bahasa Inggris. Mamori buru-buru bangun dan membantu pemuda itu berdiri. "Ah, ma..maaf! eh, bahasa Inggris ya? uhm.._So, sorry! Sorry!_" kata Mamori gelagapan sambil menunduk kearah pemuda itu. Samar-samar Mamori mencium bau parfum kayak _Cassablanca _dari pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa bahasa Jepang kok." kata pemuda itu sambil menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya. Mamori bingung. _Percuma deh tadi mikir-mikir apa yang mesti aku katakan._ Batin Mamori. Selagi Mamori berpikir, beberapa orang bergegas pergi dari keramaian tadi. Entah apa. Mamori bertanya-tanya. Diantara keramaian itu, terlihat orang-orang berbaju hitam sambil memegang sebuah _walkie talkie._

"_Hei! Where Mr. Clifford? Mr. Clifford! Where are you Mr. Clifford!_" teriak salah satu orang itu sambil berlari.

"Tch! _Come Here!_" kata pemuda itu sambil meraih tangan Mamori dan menyeretnya keluar dari keramaian. Sukses membuat Mamori terkejut

"He, hei! Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Mamori.

Pemuda itu tidak segera menjawab. Malah lari semakin cepat.

"HEI!!!"

**~oooooOOOOOooooo~**

"Hah, hah…hah…capek…" kata Mamori sambil terengah-engah. Disampingnya, pemuda itu melihat sekeliling sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil menempel ditembok. "Hei! Tadi apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Selain itu siapa kamu?" tanya Mamori.

Pemuda itu mendelik kearah Mamori. "HAH?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya.

"Ng…Robert Pattison?"

"Bukan!" Pemuda itu sekarang berada di hadapan Mamori dengan tangan kanan ditaruh di pinggangnya. "Aku ini putra bangsawan dari keluarga paling kaya se-Amerika. Clifford D. Lewis. Ingat itu!"

"He…_what is that_?" tanya Mamori bingung plus aksen bule yang dibuat-buatnya.

Cliford kesal. "_Clean your ear! FUCKING GIRL!_ Clifford D. Lewis. Dan kau hampir saja membuat tubuhku hancur karena kau mendorongku tiba-tiba. Tanpa kau, aku bisa menghindar jatuhan kotak itu dengan mudah. Kau akan mendapat masalah besar! _Fuck!_"

Beberapa detik kemudian, guratan-guratan pembuluh darah Mamori muncul di keningnya Marah. Bagaimana tidak? Mamori sudah menolong si cowok rambut pirang itu. Tapi malah dibalas seperti ini. Kue Sus dibalas kue basi, air susu dibalas air tuba, rasa perperikemanusiaan dibalas rasa perperikecaman!**(1)**

Mamori lalu berdiri tegap dihadapan Clifford, "Hei! Jangan begitu dong. Maaf saja ya aku tadi mendorongmu tadi. Itu wajar karena aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa kemampuanmu. Jadi tolong dimaafkan. Dan jangan memarahiku seperti itu. Aku tidak SUKA!"

Clifford tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Baru pertama kali ada orang yang berani melawannya. Maksudnya, selain kakeknya. Apalagi, orang itu adalah seorang gadis! Gadis tidak dikenal, _no modern_ yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya dan membuat pakaian mahalnya penuh debu. Itu membuat Clifford tambah kesal.

"Hei! Berani-beraninya kau melawanku! Kau dalam masalah besar, NONA!" kata Clifford membalas.

"Apa, HAH? Aku tidak peduli itu apa. Tuan Clifford DEATH Lewis!" balas Mamori tidak mau kalah.

"Kau…" Clifford kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghadapi gadis ini.

"Apa? Sepertinya Tuanku yang mulia bak bangsawan ini tak kuasa menghadapi rakyat jelata sepertiku. Oh~ apa kata dunia nanti?" Balas Mamori dengan nada manis mengejek. Mamori sudah biasa menghadapi Hiruma dan segala ocehannya. Tanpa disadari Mamori, ia menjadi peradu debat yang paling hebat**(2)**. Jadi, jangan dilawan Mamori kalau adu mulut.

"Huh!" Cliffford mendengus kesal. Kesal karena kalah dari gadis aneh yang sekarang di hadapannya. Lalu dipandangnya Mamori yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Mulai dari ujung rambutnya sampai keujung kaki. Clifford pun melihat sekeliling. Perlahan, otak Clifford menemukan suatu hal bagus._ Yeah, good idea._ Batin Clifford. Lalu, dia mulai berbicara. "Hei, kau!"

Mamori menjawab dengan kesal. "Apa?"

"Jadi budakku selama sehari ini." Kata Clifford enteng.

"What?" tanya Mamori dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Jadi budaknya?! "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku jadi budakmu?"

"_Because…you see that?_" jawab Clifford sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Ia menunjuk sebuah lampu jalanan. "Lihat? Itu sebenarnya adalah kamera pengawas. Pembicaraan kita tadi terekam dengan jelas disana."

"_So_?"

"Pembicaraanmu tadi bisa membawamu ke pengadilan atas dakwa 'mencela Tuan Bangsawan Terhormat, Clifford D. Lewis." Ujar Clif langsung _to the point_.

"APA?!" kejut Mamori. "Hei! Jangan sembarangan ya. Mana mungkin sampai begitu!"

Clifford tersenyum hingga membuat Mamori bingung. _Ukh…apa sih maunya pemuda sombong ini?_

"Huh, sudah kubilang kan? Kalau kau melawanku, kau dalam masalah besar! Sebagai seorang Bangsawan, membeli hukum itu sendiri adalah hal mudah. Aku dengan mudah menuduhmu dengan dakwa 'mencela nama baik.' Apalagi aku ini bukan orang biasa, gadis sialan~" Clif lalu berjalan kearah Mamori. "Bagaimana? Terima atau tidak?"

Mamori menatap Clifford, "Kenapa aku harus jadi budakmu?"

"Mudah saja. Untuk menghindari kejaran para _bodyguard_ payah itu." jawab Clifford.

"HA?"

"_Bodyguard_ payah itu membosankan. Mereka selalu mengikutiku setiap waktu. Huh, mereka tidak tahu betapa hebatnya Mr. Clif ini. Aku bosan. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri dengan santai tampa dikelilingi _bodyguard_ yang cerewet itu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Mamori kepada cowok sombong ini.

"Mereka mencari cowok berambut pirang, kaya, dan yang berjalan sendirian. Jika mereka melihatku dengan kau bersamaku, aku akan dengan mudah lolos dengan kau menjadi budakku. Jika mereka melihatku, mereka akan mengira seorang pemuda sedang berduaan dengan pacarnya."

"Tu…tunggu! Koreksi jika aku salah. Maksudmu, aku harus menjadi budakmu untuk menghindari kejaran dari orang-orang yang mencarimu?" tanya Mamori kepada Clifford.

"Yeah. Semacam topeng untuk melarikan diri. Kalau kau mau, aku akan membebaskanmu." kata Clifford. _Huh, dia pasti mau_. Batin Clifford dengan yakin.

Mamori, antara percaya atau tidak, ia kini berhadapan dengan salah satu mafia hukum terkaya. Clifford D. Lewis. Mahluk yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja. Mamori ingin melawan. Tapi, kalau melawan Mamori enggak bakal tahu apa yang akan terjadi. selain itu, jika salah langkah, bisa terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak. Batinnya berkata, _sudahlah Mamori…terima saja. Cuma sehari kan? Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam, kau tinggal melawannya_. Akhirnya, setelah mendengar suara batinnya, mau tidak mau Mamori menyerah. Daripada terseret masalah lebih dalam lagi dan mungkin dapat sesuatu yang bagus karena dia tidak tahu wilayah sini. Mamori pun buka mulut. "Baiklah, sekarang kita kemana?"

Clifford tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ke restoran. Aku lapar."

**~oooooOOOOOooooo~**

Akhirnya, Mamori bersedia untuk menjadi BUDAK bagi Clifford D. Lewis. Dan mereka pun tiba disebuah restoran mewah.

Mamori dan Clifford pun masuk. Mamori tercengang, kagum dengan interior dan desain restoran yang mewah dan artistik serta ruangan restoran yang berbau lavender lembut. Sementara Clifford cuek saja dan mukanya seolah mengatakan _biasa saja tuh…aku sering melihat beginian_. Lalu mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berdekatan dengan jendela.

"Duh…makan apa ya?" kata Mamori bingung. Ia melihat daftar menu makanan dan Mamori belum mengenal apa makanan yang tertera disana. Maklum, restoran bintang 5 sangat beda dengan restoran yang biasa Mamori hampiri. Sementara Clifford santai dan melihat jendela disamping kanannya.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang dan meminta pesanan dari mereka berdua. Mamori memesan _Calgorlie cheese steak_ dan _dessert_-nya froyo dengan _topping_ leci. Sementara Clif memesan kopi _Cappuchino _dan _Black papper chiken steak._**(3)**

"Hei, kau aneh. Kok memesan kopi sih?" celetuk Mamori.

"Suka-suka." jawab Clifford cuek. "Oh, ya. Namamu siapa? _Fucking Girl_?"

Mamori menahan amarah. "Namaku Mamori Anezaki."

"Oh." Tanggapnya singkat. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan datang membawakan makanan yang mereka dengan segera memakan makanan yang ia pesan sememtara Clif meminum kopinya terlebih dahulu. Alunan musik klasik mengiringi seluruh isi restoran ini. Membuat yang mendengarnya terasa tenang.

Kemudian, mereka selesai makan dan segera menuju tempat pembayaran. Clifford mengeluarkan dompet tebalnya. Sebenarnya, dompetnya tidak terlalu tebal sekali karena isinya adalah sejumlah kartu ATM. Tetapi, karena akhir-akhir ini sedang _booming_-nya pencurian uang melalui ATM**(4)** membuatnya terpaksa membawa uang tunai dalam jumlah yang waw…

Mamori lebih dulu keluar dari restoran itu karena bingung dengan pembicaraan Clifford dan kasir disana. Maklum, bahasa Inggris Mamori belum hebat seperti Hiruma. Mamori menuju taman yang ada air mancur yang terletak tak jauh dari restoran yang ia kunjungi. Ia berdiri didepan air mancur itu dan menatapnya.

_Hah…sampai kapan aku begini?_ tanya Mamori dalam hati. Lalu seseorang menepuk pundak Mamori. Mamori kaget dan menoleh siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata, itu Clifford.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Mamori ketus.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu." sahut Clifford datar.

Mamori terdiam. Lalu ia memandang air mancur itu lagi. Ia memandang suara gemericik air yang jatuh setiap waktu dan ia memandang sesuatu yang terdapat di dasar kolam. Lalu ia bertanya pada Clifford. "Hei, apa itu?"

"Hm?" Clifford lalu memandang dasar kolam air mancur itu. "Koin. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Justru itu. Aku heran. Koin itu kok didasar kolam sih? apa sengaja dibuang?" tanya Mamori.

"Mana mung…" kata-kata Clifford terhenti. lalu ia meraih tangan kanannya ke pundak Mamori. Itu membuat Mamori blushing. Habis, tiba-tiba…

"He, hei! apa yang…"

"Diam. _Bodyguard_ sialan itu kemari."

Mamori tidak melihat para _bodyguard_ itu karena membelakanginya bersama Clifford. Ia hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan para _bodyguard_ itu dalam bahasa Inggris dan sukses Mamori menerjemahkan apa yang mereka katakan:

B1. Artinya Bodyguard 1. Dan seterusnya: "Apa kalian menemukan Tuan Clifford?"

B2 : "Belum. Saya belum menemukannya."

B3 : "Sama. Susah sekali. Dimana Tuan Clif?"

B1 : "Haduh, bagaimana ini? Kalau begini, Master Lewis bisa marah kepada kita. pokoknya cari!"

B2 & B3 : "Baik!"

Mereka kemudian meninggalkan taman. Clifford lalu melepaskan tangan kanannya dari Mamori. Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Mana mungkin koin dibuang seperti orang bodoh saja. Kolam ini dipercaya sama penduduk setempat sebagai kolam pengabul keinginan. Kau melemparkan koin sembari menginginkan sesuatu. Lalu melemparnya. Yah…menurutku itu hanya akal-akalan saja. Toh setiap hari jumlah koinnya berkurang." Kata Clif santai. "Ayo cepat! Tugasmu belum selesai."

"He…sampai kapan aku jadi budakmu? Aku punya urusan lain tahu! Selain itu, jangan tiba-tiba seperti itu!" tanya Mamori dengan menahan emosinya.

"Baiklah. Sampai _dinner_**(5)** nanti. Setelah itu aku dan kau pulang." Ujar Clifford. "Cepat!"

"Baik." Jawab Mamori sambil mengeluarkan sekeping uang sen. Lalu ia melemparkannya kearah kolam tersebut. Didalam hati Mamori berkata, _Mudah-mudahan, hari ini tidak sia-sia. Selain itu, dimana Sena?_

**~oooooOOOOOooooo~**

"Cebol sialan! Monyet sialan! Mana manajer sialan? HAH?!" tanya Hiruma sambil menodongkan senjatanya kearah Sena dan Monta.

"Mukya! Kenapa kak Hiruma bertanya seperti itu Max?" tanya Monta ketakutan.

"I…itu…be..be..benar. Kami tidak tahu dimana kak Mamori." Sambung Sena.

"Tch!" ujar Hiruma sambil menuju keluar hotel. "Dimana sih manajer sialan itu?"

"Cie~ kak You khawatir sama kak Mamo. Kya!" kata Suzuna sambil cengar-cengir.

Hiruma mendengar komentar cheer sialan itu. "Heh, dia ngerepotin tahu! Tuh, lihat!" kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk keluar. Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna melihat kearah Hiruma menunjuk. Dilihatnya langit mendung.

"Ehm…kalau tak salah tadi lihat ramalan cuaca di toko TV yang dipajang itu Sena. dia bilang _rain_ gitu…" tanya Monta sambil memastikan.

"Iya Monta. Benar. Duh, kak Mamori dimana ya?" tanya Sena khawatir.

"Anak-anak sialan. Aku pergi dulu cari cewek sialan itu. jangan kemana-mana!" ancam Hiruma sembari keluar. Lalu dia mengeluarkan HP dan memencet sebuah nomor.

**~oooooOOOOOooooo~**

_Love for life, drive for light gunjoiro no sora_

_Cry for fight, smile for bright kirisaite kou na_

_Love for life, drive for light asu ga miesou da_

_Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads_

"Hei, suara apa itu?" tanya Clifford.

Mamori menyadari lagu _Kanjita you ni yatteta na_ berbunyi. Itu adalah suara dering HP-nya. Dengan segera Mamori mengangkat panggilan dengan nama 'Hiruma_kun' dengan tangan kanannya.

Mamori : Halo?

??? : _Ini aku, manajer sialan._

Mamori : Hi, Hiruma. Ternyata kau.

Hiruma : _Hei, manajer sialan. Kau ada dimana, HAH?!_

Mamori : Hiruma, maaf. Aku ada urusan penting. Nanti pas _dinner_ aku kembali.

Hiruma : _Huh, urusan apa itu? paling-paling lagi melahap habis kue sus._

Mamori : Hie! Bukan itu. yang jelas…AKH!

Clifford memegang tangan Mamori dan menyeretnya seperti apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Mamori kesal. Tetapi ia tahu kenapa karena ada air yang jatuh dari atas. Yup, gerimis.

Hiruma : _Hei! Ada apa manajer sialan?_

Mamori : Ah…ehm…Tunggu dulu. Tidak sem…hei! Jangan cepat-cepat! Duh, sakit…

TUT…TUT…

Tiba-tiba percakapan Hiruma dan Mamori terputus. Hiruma memandang HP-nya yang menampilkan pembicaraan terakhirnya. Jam 16.45. Lalu gerimis mulai jatuh dan mulai membasahi Hiruma yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. A_pa yang terjadi sih manajer sialan? Merepotkan_. Batin Hiruma dengan kesal. Lalu ia menyetop taksi dan dengan cepat mengancam supirnya. Lalu ia duduk dibelakang sambil berusaha menghubungi Mamori dari HP-nya dengan melihat gerimis mulai deras dan angin menerbangkan segala yang menghalanginya dari jendela mobil. Hiruma berusaha menghubungi HP Mamori. Tapi sayangnya, tidak bisa karena diluar jangkauan. (katanya.) dan taksi yang ditumpangi Hiruma menerobos derasnya hujan.

Sementara itu Mamori bersama Clifford berlari menerjang gerimis yang makin deras. Yeah, hujan deras disertai angin kencang. Clif lalu melepaskan tangan Mamori karena Mamori memintanya. Setelah itu, Mamori menutup sebelah matanya dan berusaha mengikuti Clif dari belakang. Dan mereka tiba disebuah hotel berbintang lima dengan tubuh mereka yang nyaris basah akibat berlari ditengah hujan deras.

"Hah…lagi-lagi berlari seperti ini. Duh, capek." Kata Mamori sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya yang basah. "Mana enggak bawa baju ganti lagi. Kalau begini aku bisa masuk angin."

Dilihatnya Clifford sedang memesan kamar di hotel itu dengar penjaga yang duduk di sebuah komputer. Mamori menelan ludah. _Haduh…dia kaya banget sih. Lihat deh, dengan entengnya ia memilih kamar-kamar berkelas itu seperti memilih kue sus dengan berbagai rasa. _Batin Mamori dengan nafas terengah-engah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Clif menghampiri Mamori.

"Ayo cepat! Aku kedinginan nih." Kata Clifford sambil menuju lift.

Mamori yang merasa kulitnya tidak tahan dengan iklim Amerika yang dingin, langsung mengikuti Clifford yang bermain-main dengan kartu kamar hotel dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Serta tangan kirinya memegang sebuah bungkusan yang ia ambil dari bawah. Mereka masuk kedalam lift dan pintu lift itu menutup secara otomatis.

"Hei, kau memesan kamar hotel dimana?" tanya Mamori.

"Dimana saja boleh." Sahut Cliffod cuek sambil memandang kartu kamar hotel ditangannya. Mamori kesal dan diraihnya kartu kamar hotel itu.

"Ho…kamar 616. Bilang begitu apa susahnya sih?"

"Malas."

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka otomatis, menunjukkan mereka sudah berada di lantai 7. Mereka dengan segera menuju kamar hotel yang mereka maksud. Cliffod membuka pintu kamar hotel dengan menempelkan jarinya ke tempat yang tersedia. Mesin pemindai sidik jari berbunyi 'Beep!' dan terdengar suara 'klek!' Clifford memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Mamori tercengang. Habis, yang ia tahu biasanya membuka kamar itu kan pakai kunci. _Mungkin sistem keamanan baru._ Batin Mamori mengerti. Dan mereka masuk kedalam kamar. Saat itu, Mamori merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Entah apa. Mamori berpikir. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu kalau kamar ini…

"Ah! Clifford. Tunggu. Kamar ini hanya diisi oleh kita berdua saja kan?" tanya Mamori memastikan.

"Tentu saja. _Why_?" tanya Sang Bangsawan heran.

"I, itu berarti…kita hanya berdua disini. Tanpa ada pihak ketiga. Dan…" kata-kata Mamori terhenti.

"Oh, itu." ujar Clifford. Ia sepertinya tahu apa yang Mamori pikirkan. "Di sini, orang memesan hotel khusus berdua sudah biasa. Meski itu sepasang kekasih yang belum menikah. Jika kau menegur mereka, mereka justru akan menjatuhkanmy dengan 'dakwa mengganggu hak asasi manusia.' Ini negara Liberal! Tahu? Segala hal yang kalau dikaitkan dengan hak asasi manusia, pasti akan menang. Tenang saja."

Mamori _sweatdropped_. Ia baru tahu kalau negara Amerika itu ternyata segini 'bebasnya.' Ia bersyukur dilahirkan di Jepang, negara yang tahu…kesopanan mungkin. Huff…

"Hei! kau duluan." kata Clifford singkat.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Mamori tidak mengerti.

"Cepat ke kamar mandi. Nih, ganti bajumu!" perintah Clifford sambil melemparkan bungkusan yang ia bawa dari bawah kearah Mamori. Mamori menangkapnya dan tercengang.

_Ternyata lemparanya cukup bagus. Aku bisa menangkapnya dengan ternyata baik. Cuma tidak sopan. Seperti Hiruma…_kata Mamori dalam hati. Setelah itu, ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan baju terusan yang terbuat dari sutera dengan warna cokelat, motif daun musim gugur samar-samar, panjangnya dibawah lutut dan dengan detail lipatan yang tidak beraturan. Tapi menurut Mamori, itu membuat baju yang ia pakai terasa elegan.

Clifford lalu menuju ke kamar mandi dan memandang Mamori. Mamori gugup.

"Uhm…apa?"

Clifford lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. "Tidak. Kau sekarang lebih enak dipandang."

Mamori kesal. _Jadi, aku dari tadi terlihat aneh ya?_

Mamori menuju ruang tengah dan melihat sekeliling. Ia kagum akan desain dan interior yang mewah. Ada ukiran dimana-mana. Kertas dinding yang tertempel bermotif bunga putih warna krem. Serta perabotan yang kuat dan desainnya…wah!

Mamori melihat jendela yang terantuk-antuk air hujan yang deras. _Ia lalu melihat jam. Jam 16.54 nih…hujan masih belum reda juga. Bagaimana ini?_ Mamori cemas dalam hati. Ia membayangkan semua temannya bakal khawatir. Terutama Hiruma.

"Ekh!!! Tunggu! Kenapa aku kepikiran sama dia sih? lagipula kalau aku ada apa-apa dia enggak bakal peduli kok." Mamori menepuk mukanya. Seolah-olah ada semburat merah dimukanya. Mamori melihat cermin, memastikan apakah ada yang aneh di mukanya.

"Hei, jam berapa? Cewek sialan?" tanya Clifford yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mamori melihat kearah Clifford. Ia memakai celana _jeans_ coklat dengan kaus hitam. serta jaket hitam. Mamori memandang ia cukup lama, membuat Clifford tidak nyaman, karena dipandang melulu.

"Oi! Ada apa dengan matamu, hah?" tanya Clifford menuju telepon yang sepertinya khusus untuk melayani dari pihak hotel.

"Ha…tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kau bangsawan tetapi cara bicaramu kasar." Jawab Mamori.

"Huh, habis aku malas mengikuti kegiatan seremonial orang kaya yang monoton." Kata Clifford. Mamori yang hampir terbakar emosi perlahan-lahan mereda setelah mendengar ucapan Clifford tadi. "Jadi, kamu kabur ya?"

"Dasar bodoh." Bantah Clifford sambil mengambil gagang telepon. "Aku cuma malas. Dan aku kabur hanya cari hal yang bagus. Ternyata sama saja." Clifford memencet tombol telepon dan berbicara, "_Cappuchino Coffee with topping and Hot Chocolate_."

"Oh." Sahut Mamori. Lalu ia diam sambil duduk di sofa sambil melihat Clifford menaruh gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya. Mamori menyadari, antara Hiruma dan pemuda yang ditemuinya tadi siang ini ada kemiripan. Pertama, dari cara bicaranya kasar dan memerintah. Kedua, suka cari budak dan pikiran mereka sama-sama licik. Ketiga, punya aliansi dimana-mana. Tapi Hiruma mendapatkannya dengan ancaman. Sedangkat Clifford, mendapatkannya dengan uang. Keempat…rambutnya pirang, Hiruma juga. yah, Hiruma sih diwarnai rambutnya. Kelima…banyak sekali persamaannya! Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu. Terlalu banyak persamaannya! Seolah-olah mereka adalah hasil kloning hasil profesor gila yang menginginkan kehancuran dimuka bumi. Bayangkan saja! Satu iblis seperti Hiruma saja sudah meneror beberapa orang di Jepang, apalagi disini. Di Amerika! Ada iblis lagi yang sejenis dengan Hiruma. Dan menurut Mamori, iblis ini mungkin lebih hebat daripada Hiruma. Tapi mungkin lebih jinak (menurut Mamori X3~).

TOK! TOK!

Kemudian ada pelayan hotel yang membawakan pesanan Clifford. Tak lupa Clif memberi uang tip, dan pelayan hotel itu meletakan pesanan Clifford di meja dekat sofa tempat Mamori duduk. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itu pergi.

"Cepat ambil!" kata Clifford sambil menunjuk dua gelas itu. "Ambilkan kesini!"

"Iya…iya." Sahut Mamori sambil mengambil dua gelas itu kepada Clifford. "Nih, gelasmu. Dasar rakus."

"Apa maksudmu rakus? Dasar bodoh. Gelas yang isinya coklat buatmu." Ujar Clifford sambil mengambil gelas yang berisi kopi dari tangan Mamori.

"Ah…terima kasih." Kata Mamori bingung. Tak disangka, pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya punya sisi yang lain. Seperti Hiruma, meski ia kasar, tetapi bisa membuat Mamori simpati kepadanya karena sisi unik yang ia miliki. Ah…jadi teringat Hiruma deh…

Mamori kemudian duduk di sofa yang ia duduki tadi. Ia meminum _Hot Chocolate_ dengan perlahan. Mamori menutup matanya, mendengarkan suara derasnya air hujan yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela beberapa kali.

ZAAAZZZHHHH…

Mamori membuka matanya. Habis itu, ia menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya Clif memandang hujan deras dari jendela. Pandangan matanya dingin, persis seperti Hiruma. Nafasnya tenang, dan kembali ia meminum kopinya.

"Hei, kau." Kata Mamori kepada Clifford.

"APA?" tanya Clifford ketus.

"Punya masalah?"

ZAAAZZZHHHH…

Mendadak suasana jadi sunyi begitu Mamori mengatakan itu. Clifford memandang Mamori tajam. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, maaf." Kata Mamori. _Sepertinya ia tidak bisa diganggu. Kalau dipaksa, dia akan bersikeras._ Batin Mamori sambil menghabiskan _Hot Chocolate_-nya.

Clifford menghabiskan kopinya. Ia menuju sofa dan duduk di samping Mamori. Lalu ia meletakan gelas yang ia pegang ke meja. Begitu juga dengan Mamori.

"Hei, siapa yang meneleponmu tadi?" tanya Clifford.

"Dia…kapten klub. Aku manajernya." Jawab Mamori.

"Siapa?"

"Kenapa sampai sejauh itu?" tanya Mamori tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa.

"Ingin tahu saja." Ujar Clifford.

JTAR!

"KYA!" teriak Mamori kaget. Refleks ia menutup telinganya. Cahaya dari petir itu sempat menerangi kamar yang Clifford pesan. Lalu…

BEB!

Lampu mati. Mamori panik tetapi ia berusaha tenang dan duduk tetap di sofanya. Didalam kegelapan itu, Mamori merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekapnya, memeluknya, tapi tidak begitu erat. Mamori kaget, tetapi batinya mengatakan ia harus tenang. Harus! Kemudian, pelukan itu perlahan-lahan melepasnya dan terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh darinya. Mamori meraba-raba sekeliling dengan tangannya. _Tidak ada siapa-siapa…_pikirnya. Mamori memegang sofa yang ia duduki, perlahan-lahan ia bangun, sambil meraba-raba sekitar dengan tangannya. Ia menuju jendela yang sedikit terlihat dengan tetesan-tetesan air.

BEB…

Lampu perlahan-lahan menyala, menerangi kamar. Mamori melihat Clifford di pintu masuk. _Siapa tadi yang mendekatiku? Apa Clif ya…_pikir Mamori. Kemudian, ia duduk kembali ke sofa yang ia duduki. Begitu juga dengan Clifford.

"A…anu…tadi kaget ya." ujar Mamori.

"Biasa saja." Kata Clifford cuek. Ia membawa _remote_ TV dan memencetnya kearah TV yang tergantung diatas. Tepatnya didepan atasnya**(6)**. Ia memencetnya beberapa kali. Berganti-ganti _channel_, cahaya TV berkedap-kedip, tidak ada hal yang menarik.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Huh." kata Clifford bosan sambil meletakan _remote_ ke meja. Lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa. Ia melentangkan tangannya, memegang sofa. Tangan kanannya berada di belakang kepala Mamori. Kedua kakinya ia letakan di meja, tempat gelas bekas kopi dan cokelat panas. Dan ia menutup matanya.

"Hei! Itu tidak sopan. Dan matikan TV-nya!" Peringat Mamori.

"Masa bodoh. Kamu itu cerewet sekali sih." kata Clifford tetap menutup matanya.

"Itu kan buat kebaikanmu. Memangnya kamu mau semua orang mengetahui perilakumu ini?"

"Terserah. Aku enggak peduli."

"Hei!" kata Mamori. Ia sepertinya enggak terima akan perkataan Clifford tadi. ia menoleh kearah Clif, dan mendapati dirinya bernafas dengan perlahan. "Hei…Clif?"

Mamori memandang Clifford dengan seksama. _Oh…ternyata ia tidur…_batin Mamori. Lalu ia meraih _remote _TV dan mematikan TV yang menyala. Setelah itu, Mamori menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa. Tapi terhalang oleh tangannya Clifford.

"Uhm…tanganmu ku kemarikan ya…" kata Mamori pelan sambil menyingkirkan tangan kanan Clifford yang terlelap. Mamori bangun untuk mengambil HP-nya yang terletak bersama bajunya yang basah, duduk, dan ia menyenderkan kepalanya sambil memencet tombol navigasi, dan dilihatnya ada 6 panggilan tak terjawab. Dan itu semua dari…Hiruma!

Mamori melihat daftar panggilan tak terjawab itu. Hiruma mempunyai HP yang banyak. Tetapi nomor HP Hiruma hanya Mamori, Kurita dan Mushasi yang tahu. Dalam hatinya, Mamori berpikir. _Pasti Hiruma mengkhawatirkanku…aku kejam ya…_Mamori lalu melihat jam yang menunjukkan angka lima lewat sepuluh menit. _Haduh…aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke hotel tempat teman-teman menginap…_

Saat Mamori memandang jam, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundak kirinya. Lalu terdiam di pundaknya. Mamori tersentak. Kemudian, ia menoleh. Ternyata…itu Clifford yang sedang tidur. Ternyata, kepalanya tergeser dan kini berada di pundak Mamori. Mamori berusaha untuk memindahkan kepala Clifford. Tetapi, karena takut membangunkannya, (tentu saja, kalau dia bangun pasti membuat Mamori kesal) Mamori membiarkan Clifford tidur di pundaknya.

ZAAAZZZHHH…

Kemudian, suara rintik-rintik hujan perlahan mereda dan mulai jarang terdengar lagi. Mamori melihat jam lagi yang menunjukkan angka lima lewat dua puluh menit. Sudah sekitar kurang lebih lima belas menit ia duduk dengan Clif tidur di bahunya. Suara nafas Clifford yang pelan seolah-olah menyamakan suara detik-detik waktu yang terus berjalan.

Tanpa sadar, Mamori mendengarkan suara desahan nafas Clifford yang sedang tidur. _Lambat dan perlahan…_batin Mamori yang sedang menunggu sebuah waktu. Dengan HP di mejanya. Mungkin ada panggilan dari Hiruma lagi. Lalu Mamori memegang kepala Clifford yang sedang tidur dengan tangan kirinya. Dan menyentuhnya perlahan... Bukan maksud Mamori untuk iseng atau kurang _kerjaan_ belaka, tapi hanya memastikan kalau pemuda ini sudah terjaga belum. Mamori menyentuh setiap helai rambut Clifford yang berwarna kuning, dan menyisirnya perlahan dengan jarinya yang ramping, lalu terdiam. Dengan tangan kanannya, Mamori menyingkirkan poni Clifford yang menutupi matanya. Lalu menyingkapnya di telinganya dengan perlahan.

"Ehm…"

Terdengar suara deheman dari Clifford. Kemudian tidak terdengar lagi. Mamori takut, takut dia dikomentari macam-macam jika Clifford bangun karena melakukan sesuatu padanya. Ternyata…itu hanyalah kecemasan Mamori belaka. Clifford ternyata masih tidur. Ia mengubah posisi tangannya. _Hah…baguslah…aku sampai kaget._ Batin Mamori lega. Kemudian Mamori menutup matanya, tubuhnya terlena dalam dinginnya udara hujan dan suhu ruangan yang dingin. Kepalanya ia letakkan diatas kepala Clifford. Perlahan-lahan dirinya masuk kealam mimpi yang tenang dan damai.

_Love for life, drive for light gunjoiro no sora_

_Cry for fight, smile for bright kirisaite kou na_

_Love for life, drive for light asu ga miesou da_

_Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads_

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang berbunyi dan bergetar di atas meja. Tepatnya, itu HP Mamori. Mamori yang hampir masuk ke alam mimpi, tersentak dan terbangun. Mamori mengangkat kepalanya dan tangannya meraih HP-nya yang tergeletak dimeja. Clifford yang tadinya tertidur perlahan membuka matanya, bangun dan melihat Mamori sedang menerima panggilan dari seseorang.

Mamori mengangkat panggilan itu, panggilan dari 'Hiruma_kun' yang ia tunggu dari tadi. Mamori bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Mamori : Ha…halo?

??? : _Cih! Akhirnya bisa kuhubungi kau, manajer sialan._

Mamori : Hiruma! Ah~ akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga.

Hiruma : _Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku, HAH? Kemudian, kau tiba-tiba memutuskan pembicaraan kita tadi hingga aku berpikiran yang macam-macam. Tch!_

Mamori : Pulsaku habis dari kemarin…=_=; duh…maaf ya Hiruma…

Hiruma : _Ya sudah. Dasar manajer sialan…oh, ya. Kamu dimana, HAH?_

Mamori : Di sebuah hotel mewah.

Hiruma : _Di hotel? Memangnya kau punya uang apa? ternyata kau sudah jadi perempuan jalang ya~ ke ke ke…bahan ancaman baru nih._

Mamori : Ehk! Enak saja!

Hiruma : _Hotel apa manajer sialan?_

Mamori : Ng…kalau tak salah…Hotel yang ada bacaan _Europan_ gitu deh.

Hiruma : _Kamar berapa?_

Mamori : Ngg…kenapa sampai sebegitunya sih?

Hiruma : _KAMAR NOMOR BERAPA?!_

Mamori : Iya iya…kamar nomor 616. memangnya kenapa sih?

DUUUUAAAAKKKK!

"Kya!!!" teriak Mamori begitu ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan paksa. Untung saja ia berada jauh daripintu, sehingga peluang untuk selamat amatlah besar ^^

"YA HA!" teriak Hiruma dengan memegang HP-nya dengan tangan kanannya. Kaki kanannya yang ia pakai untuk menendang pintu digerakkan untuk melemaskan kakinya. Serta senjata api yang ia bawa dengan tangan kirinya. "Ke ke ke…keamanan hotel ini rendah sekali ya~"

"Hiruma!" teriak Mamori sambil menutup HP-nya. "Kau itu! tidak sopan."

"Terserah. Ayo kembali, manajer sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil bergegas menuju keluar. Tapi…terdengar sebuah suara.

"Huh, ternyata memang kau ya?" kata Clifford sambil berjalan menuju Hiruma. "Ini suatu kebetulan. Kita bisa bertemu dan itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan."

Hiruma tersenyum senang. "Yeah, _I'm lucky_ bisa bertemu denganmu, _Fucking noise_."

Mamori memandang mereka berdua dengan bingung. "Eh…ternyata kalian saling kenal ya?"

"Ke ke ke…tentu saja manajer sialan. Dia kan Bangsawan kaya. Masa tidak kenal sih?" kata Hiruma.

"Kau…Clifford, kau juga kenal Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Tentu saja gadis sialan. Dia teman mainku di Internet. Kami sering bertemu." Jawab Clifford santai.

Mamori bingung dengan mereka berdua. Saling kenal, tapi kenapa sepertinya ada aura mengerikan dan saling bersaing diantara mereka. Entahlah, Mamori tidak mengerti tentang mereka berdua. Mereka, Clifford dan Hiruma, membuat Mamori bingung antara kesamaan mereka.

Hiruma memandang Clifford. Begitu juga dengan Clifford, memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan tajam, tak kalah dari tatapan mata Hiruma yang tajam. Kemudian, mereka tersenyum, menunjukkan seribu tanda tanya bagi Mamori.

"Sampai kapan kamu jadi _big loser_? HAH?" kata Clifford kepada Hiruma.

"Huh, sampai kau mati." Jawab Hiruma

"_Good_, dengan begitu aku bisa mengejekmu setiap waktu."

"Ejeklah sesukamu. Bangsawan sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil keluar kamar. "Oi manajer sialan. Cepat!"

Mamori yang masih memandang mereka tersadar akan panggilan Hiruma. "Ah, iya Hiruma."

Dengan cepat, Mamori meraih tas yang berisi pakaiannya yang basah, lalu bergegas keluar. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada Clifford yang berdiri disana. Entah kenapa, kalau Mamori memasuki celah yang berada diantara mereka berdua, bakal semakin rumit. Tetapi, rasanya tidak sopan kalau Mamori mengacuhkannya. Saat di luar, ia berhenti dan memandang Clifford.

"Clifford, terima kasih untuk restoran dan bajunya. _Thank you_." Kata Mamori seadanya. Setelah itu ia pergi kelantai dasar disusul oleh Hiruma. Meninggalkan Clifford yang masih berdiri didalam kamar dengan satu senyuman kecil. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan khusus yang diam di hatinya. Yang jelas, sepertinya Clif mendapatkan sebuah hari yang tak akan bisa dilupakannya meskipun memenuhi memori otaknya dengan segala hal. Tentu saja, kapasitas memori manusia tidak ada batasnya kan?

Mamori berjalan mengikuti Hiruma yang masuk terlebih dahulu kesebuah taksi dan duduk dibelakang. Hujan yang semula mau reda kini deras lagi. Mamori cepat-cepat masuk kedalam taksi itu dan duduk disamping Hiruma.

Didalam, Mamori tidak berbicara separuh kata-pun pada Hiruma. Begitu juga dengan Hiruma. Tapi…rasanya sepi ya…

"Ah…anu…Hiruma…"

"Apa?" jawab Hiruma sambil memperhatikan jendela mobil yang dipenuhi titik-titik air.

"Ma…maaf ya. Aku membuatmu cemas." Kata Mamori dengan merasa bersalah sambil mengingat-ngingat enam panggilan tak terjawab dari Hiruma. Enam panggilan. Itu artinya Hiruma mencemaskannya kan?

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Kata Hiruma dengan nada sedikit…marah?

"Oh." Mamori pasrah. Ia sudah menduga tidak akan semudah itu dimaafkan oleh Hiruma. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Kalau mau minta maaf, traktir dong…manajer sialan. Ke ke ke…" kata Hiruma sambil tertawa mengejek. Mamori yang semula pasrah dan perasaannya bagaimanaaa tersadar kalau dirinya barusan diledek oleh Hiruma.

"Tu…tunggu. Jadi kau tadi…"

"Ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke……" Hiruma makin tertawa puas. "Tapi kau harus traktir aku, manajer sialan."

"Huh, menyebalkan." Kata Mamori dengan perasaan lega. "Uhm…bagaimana kalau aku traktir kue sus?" kata Mamori tersenyum.

"Tch! Enak saja. Yang lain!"

"Ah~ tapi sebelum itu…kau kenal Clifford?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma terdiam. Lalu ia berpikir sebentar dan mengatakan sesuatu. "Tentu saja kenal manajer sialan. Menurutmu dia bagaimana?" jawab Hiruma sembari bertanya.

"Ng…dia kasar, sombong, seenaknya sendiri, egois, dan…kaya sekali. Sepertinya antara kau dan dia kalian mirip sekali deh…"

"Ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke ke…kasar, sombong…ke ke ke ke ke ke ke…" sahut Hiruma terkekeh.

"Memangnya ada yang lucu?" tanya Mamori tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja ada. Hei! Mau traktir aku apa?" tanya Hiruma mengingatkan Mamori akan traktirannya. Ke ke ke…

"Uh…jangan tiba-tiba dong." Ujar Mamori sambil berpikir. Bingung, mau traktir apa sama si iblis ini. Mamori mengingat-ingat apa ada hal bagus untuk hari ini. dan ia menemukan apa yang bisa ia traktir untuk Hiruma.

"Hei Hiruma. Apa saja boleh kan?" tanya Mamori memastikan.

"Apa saja boleh kecuali kue sus atau cream puff." Ujar Hiruma.

"Bagaimana kalau…_A Cappuchino coffee_?"

* * *

(1) harap bedakan antara peribahasa dan gurauan.

(2) tolong pahami ya. saia sendiri gak tau ini apa XD

(3) makanan orang kaya kayak gini ya? *kayak apa? kayak monyet?*

(4) ho ho…terispirasi pencurian uang melalui ATM yang lage _booming_ di negara tercinta, Indonesia XP

(5) he…yang sering muncul di film barat. Ho ho~ saia dak tahu kapan dinner itu disono XP

(6) anu…maaf klo gag ngerti. Aye endak ngerti juga…bingung ngejelasin yang ini gimana…

Ukh…endingnya gantung. *mangnya bunuh diri?*

Oh ya…ini fic trakhir karna saia mau ujian. Internet dibatasi. Kompie juga (_ _) semata-mata untuk mendapatkan SMA negri. Bagi yang mau tahu kelanjutan fic-fic saia harap bersabar ya…saia enggak mau begini tapi faktor eksternal memaksa saia…tidak bisa baca fic, tidak bisa review. HP lowbat, de el el.

Kira-kira baru 3 bulan saia disini X3~ tapi sudah bikin saia kecanduan fic disini. He he XD~ meski on Hiatus tapi saia usahakan tuk review fic-fic baru dan nulis fic. Pake warnet, Hp dan laptop orang…

Ok! sudah di penghujung acara para bujangan sekalian (mangnya acara Take Him Out? Tapi klo soal bujangan bener khan o.O?) he he…review yach. Polling salah satu fic saia masih ada banyaaak waktu. Ho ho~ jangan luppa review XD~


End file.
